See Who I Am
by CTCometfan
Summary: Jaden closed his eyes tightly. This is wrong. I love Jesse, not Johan. AU. This song title is from Within Temptation, dedicated to Jesse. Spoilers for episode 151. Spiritshipping wone sided evilJohanJaden. I redid this story, so it's a oneshot. Go me


**See who I am **

**Author notes: **Ok, I have to explain something before this little one-shot. Yubel has transformed herself into Jesse, in order to get what she wants from Jaden. And she calls herself Johan. And this takes place before their duel, near the end of season 3.

**Warnings: **attempted rape, yaoi, and a _very _cute/hot scene of Jesse & Jaden making out.

**Me: **'Listening to my spirit-shipping playlist' I'm that obsessed with the two!

**Disclaimer: **Do not own YGO Gx.

_Jesse: (I'd give my heart) _

Jaden finally reaches to the top deck of Yubel's castle. "Ah, Jaden. Nice of you to drop by. I have been waiting for you for so long." Jaden looks forward and sees Johan sitting lazily on his throne. He stood up and transparent plates appear to act as stairs and Johan climbs down to the same level as Jaden. "So what brings you here, Jaden?"

"I'm here to take back Jesse!" Jaden yelled. Johan chuckles evilly. He walks closer to Jaden and leans in to whisper into the brunette's ear.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I **am** Jesse. Come on, Jay. I've missed you so much. I wanna make love like we used to." Jaden froze as Johan started to trail soft kisses down his neck, just like Jesse would do.

"Stop! I'm not going to cheat on Jesse," Jaden snapped, shoving Johan away from him. Johan gave him a deadly glare. He stalked up to the other boy and gave the brunette a hard shove, that sent him crashing to the cold floor. Jaden landed on his back painfully, and stared up Johan with horror on his expression. "You bastard!" _Jesse would never hurt me like that. _

Johan bent down and began crawling up on Jaden's body, making the boy shiver from both fear and anticipation. Johan smirked evilly, making Jaden feel really nervous. With a quick movement, Johan had grabbed both of Jaden's wrists and pinned them tightly above his head. Jaden gasped in pain. Johan leaned down and captured Jaden's lips in a powerful, heated, and hungry kiss. Jaden was whimpering, the power of Johan's grip on his wrists was causing him immense pain. Johan smirked and tightened his grip even more. He deepened the kiss, by poking his tongue inside the brunette's mouth, exploring everything, loving the sweet taste of Jaden. After a few moments of painful torture, Johan released Jaden. Jaden panted heavily, already getting exhausted and they haven't even had sex yet.

Johan let his hands travel down Jaden's body, until they reached to his pants' line. Jaden gasped as he felt Johan's hands unbutton his button and unzipping his jeans. _No, Jesse is the only one allowed to touch me! _Jaden thought as he tried to struggle away from Johan. A sharp slap snapped his head painfully, stunning the brunette, as Johan took the opportunity to yank off his jeans and boxers.

"_Jaden, you have to fight back! He's not me!" _came a voice from inside his head. Unfortunately, Johan heard it too. _Damn it, I won't let him interfere. I'm so close to getting what I want. _Jaden shook himself out of his stunned state, and started to struggle, kicking his legs at anything nearby.

"_Jesse, how do I get you out?" _Jaden asked, desperately.

"_Just think of your favorite memory about us," _Jesse replied. Jaden closed his eyes.

_Jaden was laying with his arms supporting his head on the rooftop of duel academy, his favorite spot. It was also the same spot that he and Jesse met on the first day. He had been thinking a lot lately, mostly about Jesse. _

'_Hey Jaden, I knew I'd fine you here,' came a familiar southern accent voice. Jaden sat up and saw Jesse standing there, with his gorgeous smile. 'I'm not interrupting anything, am I?' he asked. Jaden smiled. _

'_Of course not. You can join me, if you want.' Jesse sat down beside his friend and crush. _

'_So, what's on your mind?' Jaden turned towards Jesse. _

'_I've got a question.'_

'_Yeah?' _

'_Who do you like?'_

'_You mean as a crush?' Jaden nodded. Jesse stared up at the sky. 'Well, he would have soft brown hair, gorgeous brown eyes, that would light up whenever he won a duel, a heartbreaking smile, and he would have a passion for the things he loves the most,' Jesse described, in a dreamy voice, and he was slightly blushing. 'That's the perfect guy for me.' Jesse turned to Jaden. _

'_In other words, me,' he said. _

'_Jay, can we be more then friends?' Jesse asked, hopefully. Jaden laughed. _

'_You don't have to ask. We'll always be close, no matter what stands in our way.' Jaden leaned in and gently kissed Jesse on his lips. Jesse melted into his kiss, as he placed his arms around the brunette, and deepened the kiss…_

Johan grew angry. "Alright, enough thinking. Jaden, you're mine!" He roughly spread Jaden's legs apart. Jaden gasped in pain. _Jesse, help me! I can't fight back! _Jaden pleaded. Before Johan could enter the poor brunette, a sudden burst of energy flew out of nowhere and hit Johan. It threw Johan a few feet away from Jaden. Jaden felt another presence standing near him.

"Don't you ever touch at what's mine, you hear?" Jaden raised himself a bit and saw a very familiar boy that was seventeen and had turquoise hair. He was wearing his black jeans, his white shirt, and blue jacket.

"Jesse!" he cried out in happiness. Jesse turned to him and smiled. Jesse's eyes were the same bright, emerald green eyes, that Jaden fell in love with. Jesse leaned down and offered his hand to Jaden.

"Are you alright, Jay?" he asked, warmly. Jaden took his hand gratefully. Jesse pulled him up and helped his boyfriend back into his clothes. Jaden smiled.

"I am now."

"Ahem, You're forgetting about someone." Both boys completely ignored Yubel.

"We're not forgetting anything, right Jay?" Jesse said as he winked and smiled.

"Right, Jess. Let's get out of here. Now that I've found what I've been looking for," said Jaden.

**J & J **

**Spirit-shipping **

Jesse and Jaden were now in their room in the Slifer red dorm. Jaden was sitting on the bed and leaning against the wood, watching his beautiful lover make tea. It had been a long and difficult day. It was evening now. The tea was ready after a few minutes, and Jesse brought a warm cup over to his boyfriend and sat down beside him. "Thanks," said Jaden, closing his eyes gently as he took a sip.

"You're welcome, Jay. I missed this."

"Me too. You don't know how upset I was, when you didn't come back from that duel we had."

"I'm sorry I had to leave you like that, but I wanted to save everyone from that world, including you," Jesse apologized.

"It's ok, that's behind us now. Let's focus what's in front of us."

Jesse abandoned all pretense and smiling, launched himself at Jaden and tackled him. He landed on top of him, pinning him to the bed. Jaden laughed at him and pushed him off. Then he tackled Jesse. "Got you this time, Jesse Andersen," he said, triumphantly. Jesse shook his head.

"You haven't won yet, Jaden Yuki." He grinned deviously and stuck his fingers into Jaden's ribs on either side. Jaden pulled back reflexively, a surprised gasp escaping his lips, before he started laughing.

"Jesse…stop…" he gasped between laughter as he tried to evade his lover's merciless fingers. Jaden pulled his elbows in to shield his ribs and then grabbed Jesse's forearm.

"Alright, alright," said Jesse grinning and relenting. "It's not my fault you can't admit defeat."

Jesse then crashed his lips to Jaden's and kissed him, furiously with passion. Jaden accepted his kiss as he wrapped his arms around the European's neck and deepened the kiss. Both boys needed this…_badly. _It seemed like an eternity since they were together. Jesse took it a bit further and poked his tongue against Jaden's lips, asking for permission to enter. The brunette happily obliged and granted the other permission. Both boys explored each other mouths, battling slightly for dominance. Jesse won in the end. Of course, he was always the dominant one.

"Jess, can we take this further? I've missed you so much," Jaden pleaded.

"Sure Jay, if that's what you want," Jesse said, softly.

He then began to help Jaden take off his clothes and Jaden did the same to him. After a few minutes, both boys were completely naked. Jesse gently slid his hands down Jaden's body until they reached his legs. He gently pushed his legs slightly apart, so he can settle in between them. The European slid his hands up the other's naked body gradually and gently, pulling their bodies tightly together. Jaden moaned as he felt his lover's hands touch his body. "Hey Jay, do you still have the lube?'' Jesse asked.

"In the junk drawer," Jaden answered.

Jesse knew where that was and got off Jaden as he went to the desk and pulled out the drawer. He went back to the bed and crawled on top of his lover. He squeezed some of the liquid and coated two of his fingers. Once they were well coated, Jesse slipped one finger into the younger boy's entrance. Jaden gasped and tried to relax his muscles as much as he could. After a couple of minutes, when Jesse made sure that Jaden was well adjusted, he slipped a second finger into the entrance, making Jaden whimper.

"Jesse," he moaned.

"Yes, sweetie? What do you want?" Jesse asked, sweetly as he jammed his fingers deeper and hitting the other's prostate hard. Jaden cried out, his entire body shaking in pleasure.

"Please Jesse, I want you so badly," Jaden pleaded with tears in his eyes. Jesse leaned in and kissed Jaden down his neck, as he gently slid his fingers out. Jesse paused to coat his member with the lube and then position himself at the brunette's entrance.

"You sure you're ready?" Jesse asked. Jaden nodded. "I'll be as gentle as I can, since we haven't done this for awhile," he said. Jaden relaxed his muscles, and the turquoise haired duelist slowly pushed in, as to not cause the boy beneath him any pain. Jaden closed his eyes tightly and gritted his teeth. Jesse looked at his lover with concern. "You okay?"

"I'll be fine," Jaden panted.

"It'll be better once I move," Jesse promised. Just as he promised, he began to move, thrusting into his younger lover. Jaden moaned and clutched the sheets on his bed. Jesse leaned in and kissed Jaden passionately, while letting his hands caress Jaden's heated body. He began to thrust faster. Loud moans and whimpers escaped both lovers' lips as they neared their climaxes.

"Jesse, I'm so close…I'm-Ah!" A warm, wet substance dripped from between their sweaty bodies, as well as between Jaden and the bed he was lying on. Both boys were completely exhausted from their nightly activity. Jesse began to slide out of his lover, but Jaden stopped him. "Jess, please stay inside?" he begged. Jesse smiled

"As you wish, my precious."

He pulled the blanket over on top of their naked bodies. Jesse gave Jaden a small kiss on his lips and then rested his head on Jaden's chest. He fell asleep in the next two minutes with a smile on his beautiful face. Jaden watched his lover sleep peacefully. The brunette wrapped his arms around the sleeping European protectively.

"I love you, Jesse. And I'll never leave you again."


End file.
